Back To You
by TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie
Summary: NOT REALLY WOWP! Sorry, but I didn't know what other category to put this in. Anyway, Selena decides it's time to take a small break from Hollywood and everything else. Little did she know that Nick had the same idea. What happens when they cross paths and old feelings resurface, but they are with different people now?


Selena shifted her weight from one to the other as she waited for her bag to come around. There seemed to be a hundred suitcases in the baggage claim, only adding to her irritated mood and slight sense of jet lag. She couldn't wait to get to the hotel.

Finally the familiar red suitcase came around. She sighed in relief as she made to pull it out, but suddenly a gentle hand stopped her.

"Let me get that, miss." A kind looking, older gentleman said. He lifted the bag with no problem, holding it at his side as she examined him. He had greying hair, laugh lines, dark skin and kind looking eyes. Selena wasn't afraid, just confused.

"Um, who are-"

"Oh, my name is Bill. And if I'm not mistaken, you're Selena Gomez." He held his hand out for her to shake, which she did uncertainly.

"Y-yes. I'm sorry, but-"

"Oh, please pardon me. I'm here to take you to your hotel, Miss Gomez." He smiled, realizing that he probably seemed odd to her.

Her eyes suddenly spotted his name tag, which read "Bill Watkins; licensed limo driver." She let out a small laugh, covering her face.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry." She said sheepishly. "I should've known-"

"It's quite alright." He said, tipping his hat to her. "I could show you my actual license if you'd like…"

"No, that won't be necessary." She said kindly, waving him off. "I believe you. I guess I'm just a little tired from the flight."

"Understandable." He smiled. Then he motioned his head in the direction of the door. "Shall we?"

She nodded and they began walking, Bill still holding her bags for her. After a small, awkward silence she asked, "So, Bill, how long have you been a limo driver?"

"About twenty years this month, miss." He replied, holding the door open for her.

"Wow. And do you enjoy it?" After the words came out of her mouth, she knew it was a stupid question.

"Very much." He chuckled. "It lets me see many different sights of Key West."

"Which brings me to my next question; what are the best places to go here? This is actually my first time being this far south in Florida." She confessed.

"Oh ma'am, the best part of Key West is discovering the places yourself." He said. "But don't worry; I'll be happy to drive you anywhere you like."

She smiled at him. "Thank you."

"Miss Gomez, do you mind if _I_ ask a question?"

She nodded. "Of course."

"What is a big star like you doing down here, in Key West? Don't get me wrong, we're happy that you've come. My girls are big fans-"

"Oh, how many do you have?" She asked, not meaning to cut him off.

"Two daughters; Amy and Charice." He smiled. "They're twelve and nine."

"Well, tell them I say hello." Selena smiled.

"I will." He nodded. "But to my question-"

"I have some benefits that I'm attending to." Selena said. Then she sighed. "And also…I needed a vacation. Away from it all, you know what I mean?"

"Ah, the excitement of Hollywood got too much too handle?" He questioned with a knowing glint in his eye.

She shrugged. "Something like that. I don't know, I just needed a short break, that's all."

He smiled at her, opening the car door. "Well, there's nowhere better than Key West to ease your troubles."

She smiled and climbed into the limo, settling into the smooth leather seat._ "Let's hope so_._"_ She thought as she stared out the window.

She didn't know just how wrong that statement was.

.

.

"Nick, why are you going to _Key West_?" Joe questioned, following his younger brother out to his car. "It seems kinda random."

"That's exactly _why_ I'm going there." Nick said as he loaded his suitcase into the trunk of his car. "Not many stars go to the tip of Florida, which is perfect."

"But our tour-"

"Is starting in September. It's May, Joe." Nick explained, closing the trunk and walking around the vehicle to the front seat.

"Hey, aren't _you_ the one who's usually begging _me_ to get to work? Why have the roles switched?" Joe asked, looking down at Nick through the open window.

Nick sighed and shrugged, his hands on the wheel. "I don't know. I just feel like I need a small vacation away from LA, more specifically away from _you_."

"Ouch." Joe said, although he knew the younger Jonas was half kidding.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Just tell Mom and Dad not to worry about me. I'll be back in a few weeks, if not sooner."

"Wait."

"What?"

"What does Delta think of this _little vacation_?" Joe asked, raising an eyebrow.

Nick was quiet before saying, "She's off doing a movie in Australia. I doubt she cares if I go or not."

Joe looked slightly suspicious before nodding in understanding. "Oh, alright then."

Nick licked his lips before looking up at Joe through his sunglasses. "See you in a few weeks, bro." Joe nodded again as Nick put the key into the ignition, starting the engine. "Also, try not to do anything…damaging while I'm gone. We _do_ have that tour coming up-"

"Ah, there's the strict and annoying brother that I know and love." Joe smiled with fake sweetness, causing Nick to smirk and roll his eyes. He then waved and pushed down on the gas pedal, driving down the driveway and onto the road.

He left the window open, not minding the wind blowing through the car. It helped to clear his head of any unwanted thoughts, and right now his mind was full of them.

Truth be told, he just wanted a break from…everything. The band, Broadway, their upcoming tour, the album…it was all becoming too much. Not that he didn't love every single thing; he just needed some time to relax. Then he would go back, head held high and ready for anything. Like usual.

Suddenly Delta's face crossed his mind. The corners of his mouth tugged up, but only slightly. Another thing he needed some time away from. No, he didn't want to break up with her. But lately something just seemed off about their whole relationship.

He hoped that it was just his exhausted mind that was giving him doubts.

So Key West, his destination. He decided Florida because whenever _The Jonas Brothers_ visited there, it gave him peace. Something about the Florida Ocean gave him a sense of tranquility, and he quite liked that. He couldn't wait to be there again, to start his relaxing vacation away from it all.

Well, all except _one thing_.

.

.

After a fifteen minute drive from the airport, Selena arrived at the hotel she was scheduled to be staying in. She sighed in relief as she looked up at the building. It was right in front of the ocean, and the sun was setting right on top of it.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Bill asked, breaking her out of her thoughts,

"Oh, yeah. One of the most beautiful things I've ever seen." Selena smiled. "Is there something about the water here, or is it just my imagination?"

Bill chuckled as he unloaded her suitcases. "No, Florida is known to have amazing waters and sights. You're not going crazy, miss Gomez."

"_I can beg to differ."_ She thought, but just smiled at him. "Right."

Just then a bell boy came up, taking her bags from Bill. When his hands were free, he reached into his jacket pocket and fished out a small cardboard card. "Here, ma'am. My card."

"Oh, what is-"

"Whenever you need a ride, just call that number and I'll come." Bill said, tipping his hat to her. "You have a good night now."

She smiled and pocketed the card, making sure it was secure in her jeans before giving him a friendly hug. "Thank you, Bill."

He smiled and waved to her before stepping into his car and driving off, leaving her by herself in the hotel parking lot. She sighed and turned around, heading into the lobby to check in.

Check in took ten minutes, but soon she was being escorted into her room by another bell boy. She smiled and tipped him before he disappeared, leaving her to her thoughts in the giant suite.

The first thing she did was walk out onto the balcony, admiring the scenery. Her room had a perfect view of the ocean, right off the water, and the sun was slowly disappearing behind it. She sighed in contentment, finally being by herself.

She hadn't felt this way in a long time. Not that she didn't love the hustle and bustle of LA, she just needed a few weeks of silence and relaxation. And Justin was off doing his tour, so it seemed like the perfect time.

Selena sighed again, thinking of Justin. She just loved him, it was plain and simple. Ever since their first kiss, it felt like she was floating on cloud nine. And she was so happy.

At least she thought she was.

She shook the negative thought away, slightly angry at herself for even thinking that. Of course she was happy, she was just tired. Rest. That's what she needed.

Quickly, yet dragging, she peeled each article of clothing off before climbing into the comfortable bed. The covers automatically consumed her, and she smiled to herself as she closed her eyes and gradually drifted off.

Little did she know, Nick was just pulling into the parking lot outside, completely oblivious to her whereabouts. And vice versa.

**Wow, I'm sorry for the shorter chapter! I'll try to make them longer, I promise! :)**

**Also, this is my first time writing for REAL PEOPLE! Usually I just write about fandoms, but not this time. :P Please tell me what you think!**

**Also, is it true that Justin and Selena broke up in real life? If so, maybe there's hope for Nelena getting back together! Yay! Haha (Now if only Delta would leave…) XD**

**Read&review! I need to know if I should continue or not! :)**

**-TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie**


End file.
